When Fates Collide
by Chemical 30
Summary: Jared Leto from 30 SEconds to Mars meets Mikey and Gerard from My Chemical Romance and when he leaves New Jersey to do more shows, will 30STM and MCR meet again or will their meeting be lost not good at summarys R&R.
1. He wanted to hear our band

I DON"T OWN ANY OF THESE PEOPLE

**I DON"T OWN ANY OF THESE PEOPLE! AND THE TIME LINE IS MIXED UP A LITTLE BUT ONLY TO MAKE THE STORY RIGHT AND BETTER!**

**Jared's POV:"Come break me down burry me, burry me I am finished with you," The lyrics ran through my ears and I looked at the huge crowd that was here for our show, it still amazed me how many people came to our concerts every night. I finished the song and yelled to the crowd, "Thank you New Jersey so much for coming, we love you all!" The crowd burst into screams and whistles. My band exited the stage and my brother Shannon came up behind me.**

**"Great show tonight huh?" **

**"Yeah, awesome." I responded. **

**"Jared can we go I'm tired." Tomo said and yawned. **

**"Yeah I'm pretty tired I go for Tomo's idea." Matt said.**

**"Yes someone finally agrees with me." Tomo said happily. **

**"Don't make me take it back." Matt warned.**

**"Sorry," Tomo said and we left to the car waiting for us to take us to the hotel. Our tour bus broke down so we had to wait here until it was fixed. We got into the waiting car and the car ride was about thirty minutes long.**

**"Jared," Tomo called.**

**"Yeah," I answered.**

**"Will we have to cancel shows?" Tomo asked.**

**"Probably since the engine blew up." I said, I never liked canceling show because it let down many fans. **

**"Man and I was looking forward to the New York show." Tomo sounded disappointed. **

**"Me too," The whole band loved New York for some reason. New Jersey scared the crap out of me. **

**The car pulled up to the hotel and we got out and we went to our hotel rooms. I shared a room with Shannon and Tomo and Matt had the other room. Shannon unlocked the room and turned on the lights. The clock read 1:30 AM. Shannon fell on his bed and fell asleep within ten minutes. I changed into some more comfortable clothes like sweats and a T-shirt. I climbed into my bed and fell asleep within fifteen minutes. **

**I woke up at 7:00 AM and Shannon was still sleeping so I got out of bed, took a shower, changed into clean clothes, grabbed my cell phone and headed out the door. I walked out of the hotel and just started to walk down the sidewalk. I had walked maybe twenty-five minutes and I saw a boy walking backwards but before I could move out of his way he bumped into me knocking me over and then he tripped over me and fell down too.**

**"I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention." The boy looked fourteen or fifteen. His hair was a brownish-blonde and his glasses had black tops and clear bottoms and he wore them at the end of his nose and looked through the top of his glasses which I thought was really kinda weird. **

**"Mikey, that's why I told you not to walk backwards." The other boy said. He looked seventeen or eighteen. His hair was black and his eyes were a hazel color. I black haired boy helped me up.**

**"Are you okay?" He asked.**

**"Yeah I'm fine." I said wiping some dirt off my pants. **

**"I'm Gerard and this is my younger brother Mikey." The black haired boy said.**

**"I'm Jared," I said with a small grin. **

**"Do you live in Jersey or are you visiting?" Mikey asked. **

**"Um…. I'm visiting. I'm here for a show but our tour bus broke down so we're here longer." I said.**

**"You're in a band?" Gerard asked.**

**"Yeah, it's called 30 Seconds to Mars." I said.**

**"Gerard and I are in a band." Mikey said.**

**"Mikey," Gerard said flashing Mikey a glare; Mikey just stuck his tongue out at Gerard. **

**"What's the name?" I asked curious.**

**"Uhh……My Chemical Romance." Gerard said surprised that I would care.**

**"Cool name." I said and nodded.**

**"It's nothing big," Gerard said.**

**"Yet," Mikey put in.**

**"Mikey," Gerard said again.**

**"What, My Chem is going to be big one day." Mikey said and smiled. **

**"Well I sure hope so I would like to hear it." I said.**

**"Really," Mikey said excited. **

**"Yeah I mean c'mon a name that good has to make good music." I said and Mikey smiled again.**

**"Well your name is really cool too." Mikey said. Just then my phone rang. I answered it.**

**"Hello," **

**"Jared," Shannon said into the phone.**

**"Yeah,"**

**"Where the heck are you?" Shannon sounded mad.**

**"You weren't awake so I took a walk." I said.**

**"Well come back they got the tour bus fixed." Shannon said.**

**"Oh, okay." I said and hung up.**

**"Tour bus is fixed." I said to Gerard and Mikey.**

**"That's good." Gerard said.**

**"Yeah," Mikey said.**

**"I have to go now." I said and left.**

**"Wait," Mikey called.**

**"Yeah." I stopped. **

**"Here's my home phone, just incase you wanted to hear our band." Mikey gave me a piece of paper with a number on it.**

**"Okay," I said and walked away. I heard Gerard asking Mikey why he did that, and Mikey said "He wanted to hear our band." **


	2. See I told ya

**Six Years Later…….**

**Jared's POV: **I stepped on the tour bus to leave for our newest tour, I was nervous because I heard that My Chemical Romance was touring with us and I haven't spoken to the two brothers in five years I blew off Mikey when he asked if I wanted to hear his band; I said that I was to busy to talk to him so I said I would call him back but I never did so I kinda never heard from him again.

So I sat on the couch and waited until the bus came to a stop.

"Hey Jared are you alright?" Shannon asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, hey you know that band My Chemical Romance, the one that opening for us?" I asked.

"Yeah, what about them?" Shannon asked he looked confused.

"Nothing, I just wonder if their nice." I said.

"Okay I bet they are nice don't worry." Shannon said and patted my shoulder and left me on the couch.

The bus came to a stop and I felt my throat drop into my stomach. I slowly walked off the bus after my band I saw another bus parked next to us. I took a deep breath and then we walked into the backstage. I saw people rushing around and five boys getting ready for a show. Shannon started to walk towards them, I fallowed him and Tomo fallowed me. Matt quit because he needed to spend more time with his family. I notice Gerard and Mikey right away; Mikey with his glasses and brownish-blonde hair and Gerard with his hazel eyes and his black hair.

"Hey are you guys My Chemical Romance?" Shannon asked.

"Yep, and nothing else." The short one said that stood next to Mikey.

"Cool, this is Jared, Tomo, and I'm Shannon." Shannon said.

"Well I'm Frank," The short one with black hair said.

"I'm Ray," The tall one with an afro said.

"Bob," The one with blonde hair and was in the corner practicing his drums.

"Mikey,"

"Gerard,"

"Hey Jared didn't I tell you My Chem was going to be big." Mikey said with a smile.


End file.
